Is there any chance you could see me too?
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: "¿Existe la posibilidad de que me veas? Porque te amo…"- I love you by Woodkid


Qué hermoso estar de nuevo por estos lados *-* y que hermoso es ver cómo la comunidad AC *en español* ha crecido tanto en los últimos años aquí :,) *so proud* Primero, gracias a todas las que han comentado últimamente en mis historias viejas aquí, significa mucho para mí 33 paseando por mis viejos documentos, me he encontrado con este bebe :3 estaba casi terminado, así que..why not? Aquí se los dejo :3 si esta algo shitty es porque lo acabo de terminar y eso *se justifica(?)* y tuvo un giro inesperado, no esperaba un final asi xD *xq me puse a escuchar I love you de Woodkid* sin más que decir..me largo, pero volveré..con mas fanfiction homoerotico…(?)

.

.

.

—Entonces, Altair..Piensas decir el motivo de tu inesperada visita, o simplemente has venido a robar el tiempo que no tengo? —Dijo el Rafiq sin despegar la vista de su libro, había empezado a perder la compostura, algo que antaño seria lo último que haría, ahora era normal desde que su relación con Altair había cambiado, y no precisamente de forma positiva.

La postura del Asesino al otro lado del escritorio no cambio, permaneció en silencio, observando cada movimiento que realizaba el joven Rafiq, trabajando cuidadosamente en un libro con el ceño ligeramente arrugado, dejando en claro que su presencia lo irritaba.

—En mi última visita, tú y yo no terminamos en los mejores términos. —Respondió Altair de forma neutra.

Malik dejó la pluma junto al libro, no podía "pretender" trabajar en ese ambiente, desde la llegada de Altair solo se había sentido incomodo, ahora empezaba a ser realmente molesto.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no pretendo seguir arrastrando esta discusión por más tiempo. —Su voz sonó calmada, a diferencia de su tensa postura.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró. —Pensaba que tal vez podríamos superar todo esto de una vez por todas.

Todos los esfuerzos por mantenerse calmado se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mano ahora era un puño y su respiración agitada ''¿Superarlo?''..Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero no aun. La pérdida de su hermano aun seguía atormentándolo cada mañana al despertar.

—Así que eso era todo, ¿no? ¿crees que puedes venir aquí y pretender que todo estará bien? ¿Que simplemente te perdonare y olvidare todo el dolor que me has causado?. —Su voz ahora sonaba con fuerza, lanzando cada palabra como dardos mientras salía de su escritorio.

Ahora se encontraban cara a cara, la mirada de Malik ahora se clavaba en Altair sin dudar un segundo, a diferencia de este, Altair permaneció inexpresivo.

—Comprendo que no es fácil, mi imprudencia nos ha llevado a todo esto. —Empezó. — Por mi culpa has perdido a Kadar y tu brazo. — Sus ojos ahora se paseaban desde el hombro hasta la manga recogida de la Túnica del Rafiq.

—¡No deseo tu compasión, Altair!. —Respondió enfurecido mientras lo empujaba.

No esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Altair, de pronto su espalda golpeo la pared cercana al escritorio y su muñeca apresada por una de las manos de Altair.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Gruñó Malik, indignado.

—He pasado por tanto en los últimos meses. —Susurró, ignorando por completo las palabras de Malik. —Le falle al Maestro, he sido degradado de rango, arrastre al enemigo a Masyaf, la muerte de Kadar descansa en mi espalda y será así siempre. — Malik movió su rostro a un lado, detestaba toda aquella situación, odiaba sus palabras. —He tenido que vivir sobrellevándolo todo en silencio, la desgracia que lleve a la Hermandad, la humillación... —Su mano libre ahora sujetaba con firmeza la barbilla del otro, obligándolo a verlo de nuevo. —...Y tu Odio. — Acarició el labio inferior del Rafiq con su pulgar.

Las rodillas de Malik temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, pero Altair aun lo sujetaba, su rostro ahora solo expresaba una inmensa confusión, lo que había empezado como una típica discusión termino en aquella incomoda y confusa situación_…¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a todo aquello?_

Sus labios finalmente se separaron, iba a responderle y a culminar con toda aquella situación, pero en cambio, fue invadido por un par de labios desconocidos que solo buscaban con desesperación su atención. Su mente ahora estaba en blanco, tan solo podía sentir los labios de Altair y como su lengua intrusa acariciaba la suya con insistencia, se sorprendió a si mismo respondiendo con igual desesperación a aquel inesperado beso.

En diversas ocasiones había escuchado que algunas veces la ira podía terminar convirtiéndose en pasión desenfrenada, independientemente del odio que pudiese existir…ahora podía confirmarlo por sí mismo.

Sus cuerpos pronto se encontraron enredados en una fogosa batalla, ambos buscando el dominio del otro, Malik podía sentir como el aire quemaba en sus pulmones y su cabeza daba vueltas mientras su labio inferior se encontraba preso entre los dientes de Altair.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, jadeantes por la falta de aire en sus cuerpos, sus labios se rozaban ligeramente, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Malik simplemente no podía pensar en nada, solo podía sentir el cálido aliento de Altair que acariciaba sus labios.

—¿Por qué?. —Solo alcanzo a susurrar, aun muy aturdido.

—Nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo. —Replicó el Asesino.

Malik se liberó del agarre de Altair, el cual no opuso resistencia, el Rafiq no podía pensar en nada coherente en ese momento, sus manos temblaban al igual que su cuerpo.

—Sera mejor que te marches, Altair.

Altair asintió sin replicar, moviéndose silenciosamente hasta el patio donde el agua de la fuente se podía escuchar, la noche había caído en Jerusalén, la luna adornando en lo alto el negruzco cielo cubierto de estrellas. Permaneció allí unos segundos, aguardando por algo que nunca llego, solo podía sentir el inquietante silencio provenir de la oficina de Malik.

Pronto se encontraba corriendo y escalando cada estructura del distrito norte, encaminándose a la salida de la ciudad, sintiendo el corazón comprimido en su pecho, sintiendo como la gélida brisa secaba algunas lagrimas que no había podido reprimir.

"_Is there any chance you could see me too?  
'Cause I love you"_


End file.
